


What I Hear When You Think I'm Not Listening

by rinnfey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Learning languages, Mutual Pining, but im hoping u can suspend reality enough considering ur reading this anyways!, probably messing up the dialogue pls forgive me, this concept might be a bit of a stretch tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnfey/pseuds/rinnfey
Summary: The Mandalorian is a man of few words so you take it upon yourself to learn a bit about his language.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	What I Hear When You Think I'm Not Listening

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this idea at 5 a.m. and it shows a little BUT i hope you enjoy. please tell me if my mando'a is really far off. writing in a completely fictional language is something i have never ever done before, but i wanted to give it a go.

You honestly couldn't believe your luck at times.

You were already in a better mood than you had been in too many cycles to count. The moon you, Mando, and your little green companion had docked on for the time being had both an extremely low crime rate and population, which also meant that it was quiet. Maybe even a little peaceful, if you let your mind wander far enough to imagine a galaxy in which you three were out of harms way and had never seen the things you've seen, met the people you've met, or done the things you had to do. Having double checked the Crest's surroundings, Mando gave you the okay to head to the local market to stock up on your slowly dwindling medical supplies and ration bars/packets/sawdust. Your heart ached for the life your favorite green friend has been thrown into for countless reasons, but not having a warm, palatable, belly-filling meal made by someone who loved him was something that had been bothering you since you started to travel with the clan of two.

"Do you think they'll have grain bread for him? Wait, can he eat bread? Maybe some fruit, then if he can't..."

"I wouldn't hold your breath." He told you bluntly. He’s nothing if not honest, you had to give him that. Even so, you sighed. 

“Well, he deserves a treat and I have a few credits to spare. We’ll see what we can find, won’t we little one?” You cooed at the baby in your arms who was distractedly chewing on a frayed piece of the scarf you were wearing. His ears perked up at the attention he was being given and babbled a bit of adorable nonsense confirming he heard you. 

You could feel Mando looking at the two of you, though that was hardly anything new. You had by now grown used to his ever present glare. At first it felt like you were being hunted, like any wrong movement would send you to the freezer. But having spent cycles upon cycles with the man, his gaze quickly made you feel more protected than anything. You appreciated it more than you could say. Not that you would, anyways. Feelings? Affection? In these trying times? Hardly appropriate. Hardly professional. 

“Be back as soon as the sun starts to set, I don’t want you out longer than necessary.” 

“Yes, sir.” You saluted at him lazily. 

“You know I hate it when you call me that.” He grumbled. He made it very clear within only days of having you join his crew that you were equals and that calling him anything other than Mando was not necessary. You bit the side of your cheek to stop your smile. And I hate it when you’re bossy, you wanted to throw back, but decided to spare him. Today at least. 

“Back before sunset, no dawdling, no talking to strangers. Gotcha. See you in a bit, Mando.” 

“Be safe, **meshl’a**.” He said softly. 

And that’s how you found yourself with the baby tucked safely in his makeshift satchel carrier, a few credits poorer, fully stocked up on supplies but to your great disappointment no bread, fruit, or anything of the sort in hand standing in front of a stand with piles of ancient scrolls and books. You truly couldn’t recall the last time you’d held a book in your hands. Couldn’t tell when the last time you folded down the corner of a page or ran your fingers along a line of text you had read over and over that made your chest swell. You thought of your life, when you and The Child were around similar size. How curled up in your Mama or Papa’s lap, listening to them animatedly narrate stories made you feel powerful. Like somehow you were living right alongside the characters you worshipped. How simply happy you felt. 

If you couldn’t give your child a perfect meal, you could at least read to him. 

Knowing your time was dwindling as the sky started to turn purple and the wind a bit colder, you looked as quickly as you could to find something he might enjoy. And that’s when you found it.

You almost couldn’t believe it. 

_Mando’a: The Guide to the Ancient Language of Warriors_

Your face instantly grew warm. You felt as if you’d been caught looking at something you shouldn’t have. But to your knowledge anyone could learn Mando’s mother tongue and it had nothing to do with betraying a part of his creed. And he spoke it freely around you and the baby. Words and phrases scattered here and there, so you assumed he didn’t mind you being exposed to a bit more of his culture he was so devoted to. Of course you had absolutely no idea what any of those words meant, hardly a clue, but the idea that now you’d be able to finally understand him more? Well, you certainly weren’t going to say no to that. 

So, with your boy, new bacta patches, ration dust packets, and leather bound guide to finally understanding all the things Mando has said to you in the time you’d known him, you head back to the Razor Crest with a feeling you hadn’t felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you enjoyed or anything else you'd like to tell me. i haven't posted much but the comments i've received make my WEEK and couldn't be nicer. much love. 
> 
> visit me on tumblr if you fancy too! rinnfey.tumblr.com


End file.
